Bella Unknown
by Dele
Summary: SM thought she wrot the perfect love e book on the other hand had other ideas Isabella Swan isnt as perfect 4 Edward as we think & through decisions made a Bella from another universe is pulled in 2 replace her Oh & she isnt as human as she thinks
1. Preface  But i wasn't Bella Swan

Bella Unknown

Chapter One - But I wasn't Bella Swan.

You know how in Hollywood movies when the central character wakes up and finds themselves in a completely alien surrounding they scream so loud that bird's fly out of trees and everyone in a 10 mile radius can hear them.

Yeah Hollywood doesn't get everything wrong.

In fact I screamed so loud I scared myself. That's why I was currently lying on the floor with sheets tangled around my feet.

I almost started laughing at how much I reminded myself of a certain fictional character. But I had slightly more pressing matters on my hands. Like for instance the incessant knocking on the door which I only now seemed to have noticed and the very male voice coming through it.

"Bells are you okay? I swear if you don't answer me I'm breaking down this door!"

Answer you? I don't think I'm even capable of speaking at this point in time.

"Bells?" Wait, Bells? Why are giving me a nickname when I don't even know who you are?

And then the banging started. He was breaking down the door.

I had to stop this; I had to wake up from this crazy dream.

So instead of lying there and waiting for the door to be broken down. I got up, grabbed the door knob and decided that when I opened the door I would wake up.

It had always worked in the past.

Only, it didn't work. In fact I think I fell a little deeper in to insanity as my eyes met the red face of none other then Charlie Swan. My obsession's wife's father.

I would have fainted. But I wasn't Bella Swan.

**Hey guys - hope you like, i know its a bit short.**

**If you stick it out till chapter five - its about 4000 - 5000 words . i am trying to make them longer.**

**Please review, comment of leave constructive criticism.**

**Questions? - Just ask.**


	2. When life offers you a dream

Bella Unknown

Chapter Two - When life offers you a dream.

I just stared.

What else is there to do when a character from your favorite FICTIONAL book appears before you?

Well other then start listing the closest mental asylums.

Though forks being a fictional town. I have no clue where to look.

Perhaps Charlie can help. As Police Chief he's bound to know these things.

"Bells? Are you okay? You look pretty ummm not okay" Elegant Charlie Elegant

I'd have thought a figment of my unstable sanity would be more creative.

"Fine Chief, just could you direct me to the nearest Insane Asylum, That'd be mighty helpful"

Yeah now my hallucination was looking at me like I WAS insane. That's never a good sign.

"Bella, Chief is what the town's folk call me. I'd ah rather you call me dad. Or at least Charlie if it makes you that uncomfortable" As he finished a sad look came into his eyes but he quickly covered it.

"And why may I ask were you screaming your head off at 7 in the morning?"

I didn't want to make him sad. Even if he wasn't real, I don't think it good for your mental health to make figments of your imagination sad. Even if you are already insane.

"Yeah sorry ahh Dad" the word feeling strange on my orphan tongue. "I'm just not quite awake yet. Weird dream too. I think that's why I screamed" He didn't look as sad anymore.

"Okay, just can you answer me before I start breaking down the door next time?"

I just nod dumbly, would there be a next time?

Charlie seemed appeased with my answer and descended the stares towards the smell of burning pancakes.

Whilst i on the otherhand slowly backed steped into the room until the back of my knees hit the bed i had just fallen out of. The bed that belonged to the daughter of the fictional character i had just met. I slumped down onto said bed and stared out into the corridor Charlie Swan had just existed through after seemingly just greeting me goodmorning. If i didn't know myself better, I'd be wondering what on earth i had be smoking. But since i did, i was only left with a few other options.

1. I was dead. Because, even though i'd never admit it, this was my idea of heaven.  
>2. I was on some prank television show. But that wasn't likely as no one at the orphanage could afford that.<br>3. I had been abducted by Twilight psychotics, though they would probably pick someone with brown eyes.  
>4. I'd lost the plot<br>Or  
>5. I was Dreaming, in which case, i never wanted to be woken up.<p>

After about 10 minutes of trying desperately to figure out which of my options was the reality, i was no closer to an answer. But i had slowly come to a plan of action.

Since the only logical conclusions were that I was either dead, dreaming or insane. I would follow the old proverb...when life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations ... You let the chips fall were they may ... And deal with the consequences later.

**Remember Chapter 5 is longer.**

**looking for constructive criticism if you have any.**

**Thanks.S**


	3. I really hope I don't crash

Bella Unknown

Chapter Three - I really hope I don't crash

Putting my plan into action, I got dressed and descended the stairs.

Surprisingly it wasn't the descending that weirded me out, it was wearing the clothes of Edward's (sigh) wife.

Nothing says stalker like wife impersonation.

Though if 'Bella' is still living at home, I guess there not married yet

Pushing (forcefully) that thought to the back of my mind I enter the kitchen.

I was right about the smell of burning pancakes. Charlie acted all innocent with his news paper and coffee but I could smell them in the trash can from the doorway.

"Sorry bout the pancakes ah dad. If you weren't busy checking if I was dead, I'm sure they would have been fine"

He chuckled "Don't worry bout it Bells, I'm sure they would have burnt with or without the near heart attack you gave me"

"Heart attack ehh, If your cholesterols to high, I'm sure I could go and remove all that fatty bacon from the freezer" It was nice imagining I had someone to care about.

It took him about 2 seconds after the word freezer passed my lips to be standing in front of it; chest puffed and arms crossed.

I could not help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Oh My I believe there's still hope for you yet dad. With speed like that at least I know your health hasn't declined too much"

From the twitching of his lips I was sure he was holding back a smile the size of his shiny Sheriff badge.

"Now Bells I'm sure you know talking to your elders like that isn't very nice"

"Oh of course dad, forgive me for my horrendous miss-conduct. But by the way ..." I looked at him side ways as I picked up the discarded news paper to check on the local news in my hallucinated town "You just called your self old"

And with that I burst out into a fit of unrepressed laughter which boarded on hysterics at this crazy situation.

Finally having calmed myself I chance a glance up at Charlie to see him leaning against the fridge with a small smile on his face.

"Glad I could amuse you kid. But if you don't get going, you're going to be late for school"

"Oh right, School" I kind of forgot about the whole school part. I was more focused on meeting my favorite vampire family in the world.

"Come on Bells it's your first day. At least try to have fun"

Wait it's my first day? That means Twilight hasn't even happened.

"Yeah I'll try dad. But I'm not making any promises"

"Wouldn't expect ya to kid. But let's get going. I took the morning off to see you off but I think I'll head out now too.

"mmkay, thanks dad" referring to him taking the morning off.

"No problem bells"

We're soon standing on the porch staring at the most ugly car in the world.

I don't know whether I should thank Charlie the lame way Bella did in the book, or if that had already happened.

So instead I settled on staring at it as if I was in shock.

"So ahh Bells do you like it. It's the truck I told you about yesterday. You know Billy's old one"

Ah Billy. Billy, Jacobs's dad. Jacob Bella's future son in law. The Jacob Bella kissed. Yeah. That never really sat right with me.

Right time for appropriate loving daughter reaction.

I turn to Charlie slowly, wide eyed and slack jawed staring at him for a total of 0.5 second before scaring the shit out of him by squealing and jumping on him for a hug.

I thought hugging a stranger would be weird but I never really had a dad so it was kind of nice.

"I'm glad you like it Bells. I thought it be perfect for you. Nice and sturdy" I seriously wanted to snort.

Bella really is clumsy. But I never have been. I'm proud to say I can walk on a flat surface with out tripping.

"Thanks dad. It was nice of you to think of me"

"No problem Bells. But you better get going"

"Alright see ya later"

"See ya tonight kid"

And with that we walked to our respective cars and I watched him drive around the corner.

As I sat in 'My' car though I only had one thought.

I really hope I don't crash.

**Thanks for Reading** .S


	4. Bella Swan Lies?

Bella Unknown

Chapter Four - Bella Swan Lies?

When I pulled in to the parking lot of Forks High whilst congratulating myself on remembering the few driving lessons my school provided, my eyes immediately started roaming the lot for the ever famous shiny Volvo and its owner. Afterall, why else would i be having this crazy dream? Only, he wasn't there and neither was his family. I could only hope that they would arrive later on, though i'm not sure if that would be better or worse for my diminishing mental health.

I continue my roaming but this time in search of a free parking space. And I come to realize one thing as I make my way through the cars.

Bella Swan Lies.

'My' Rust Bucket most definately did not blend in with the other vehicles in the lot. In fact it stuck out. Big Time.

Sure the other cars weren't expensive and shiny but they did not look like they were falling apart or moaning in pain either.

In fact I believe I had the answer as to why 'Bella' blushed all the time. She was just mortifyingly embarrassed.

Which is why I am now pulling a 'Bella Swan' and blushing a colour I'm sure made me look like I had taken a lap in pool full of food dye.

Though I sigh as I realize why she must have truly loved it. Or at least why I did.

It was a present from her father.

That was reason enough.

As soon as I find a parking space I turn off the engine immediately, hoping in some vain effort for everyone to forget the horrid sound it emitted. But by the look on everyone's faces, they were not going to forget.

In fact everyone was staring. And I had a feeling it wasn't because I was the new shiny toy as 'Bella' proclaimed.

She may be beautiful. But I was not.

Which reminds me. If Charlie thought I was his daughter. Did that mean I looked like 'Bella' too?

Though I guess if he's a hallucination. He can't really see me to judge. His reactions were my subconscious, nothing more.

That thought made me sad. He didn't feel like a figment of my subconscious to me.

I sigh as I fling 'My' messenger bag over my shoulder. Hopefully my subconscious will make the office easy to find.  
>Luckily it was, it was just as it said in the book. Big signs on the side of every building.<p>

But funny enough that's not what made it so easy to find the rest of my classes.

It seemed the shiny new toy theory applied to me too.

I even had the 'pleasure' of meeting Michael Newton. The boy really was a Labrador.

However after spending a few minutes with him I realized Bella was oddly harsh on her assessment of him.

He really wasn't that bad. If you actually paid attention to what he was saying, you come to realize he was like a mans best friend for reasons other then unwanted attachment. He was fiercely loyal. No matter what he was talking about you could sense it.

He was loyal to his football team, He was loyal to his friends, He was loyal to his desire for snow more then anything else and he was even loyal to his brother who he mentioned was trying out for the team this year. He really hopes he doesn't make a fool of himself. I guess 'Bella' was just too distracted to see it. Weird I thought she was the observant one.

Shaking those thoughts away, i pull myself back to the present to find i am in my last class before lunch with 10 minutes to go. I stare at the clock as the seconds tick by like minutes and the minutes like hours whilst begging whatever god that was incharge of this little 'episode' i was having for mercy. But i guess they thought it be better to torture me further because the teacher called upon me for an answer to a question i didn't even hear.

"Miss Swan, could you be so kind as to answer my question?" Oh crapp...

"I'm sorry sir, i missed the question" i reply hoping i'm not in trouble.

"I asked, Miss Swan, what year did the spanish influenza hit chicago, Illinois?" i breathed a sigh of relief. All day i had been struggling to comprehend some of the subject matter in the classes. I was a year bellow everyone here in reality and we hadn't even begun learning half of the things i was expected to know. Luckily, i did know the answer to this.

"1918, sir"

"good, now don't let me catch you daydreaming in my class again, Miss Swan"

"sorry, sir"i barely finish my apology before the bell rings. I sit frozen for a minute before i start packing up 'my' things.

"Bella!" someone calls and i look up to see a girl with with honey coloured hair approach.

"Ah, Hi?" i answer wondering exactly who she is.

"Oh, how silly of me, i'm Jessica" she introduces herself with a kind and exited smile and i'm a little taken a back.  
>This! is Jessica Stanley? She doesn't seem fake at all.<p>

Maybe Bella wasn't such a good jugde of charater afterall.

"So, Bella, did you want sit with me and my friend? i wouldn't want you to sit alone on your first"

"Ahh, sure, yeah that be great, thanks Jess" i answer and she gives me a ten watt smile in return.

"Gosh, i so glad you said yes" she replies before dragging out the door to the cafateria  
>"It be nice to have someone sane to talk to" I'm not so sure about the sane part, Jess. i reply in my head. Only someone insane would be stuck in a fictional world questioning whether or not the main character had her head screwed on the wrong way. Because seriously, Bells got you so wrong.<br>I flinch, i really shouldn't semi-insult Edwards wife.

i soon foget all about that though when Jess dragsme throughthe cafateria doors.


	5. Meet my eyes

Bella Unknown

Chapter five – Meet my eyes

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away as possible from where I stood at the entrance awed into paralysis.

Even from this distance I could feel their presence drawing me closer.

It wasn't their beauty or unearthly grace that drew me in though. It was just them.

I felt like I'd known them my entire life and i couldn't look away.

I also couldn't look away because I was caught in the gaze of the man whose name was inked into my heart.

Edward's eyes had met mine the second I had walked through the door. From my memory of the book i had a rough idea of where he would be sitting and my eyes had traveled there without my consent as soon as the cafeteria doors weren't blocking my field of vision. The moment i looked into his eyes i was trapped.

I could see the surprise in his eyes as his eye brows furrowed and I hoped to god he wasn't reading my mind.

_'Edward, can you hear me?_' I call to him mentally whilst i watched him for any sign of a reaction.

There was none. He merely stared back with equal intensity.

I kept on staring even though somewhere in the back of my mind i realised Jess was giving her speach about the Cullens.  
>She had no way of knowing that i knew more about them then she did.<p>

Eventually though after much admiring of his beautiful dark melting gold eyes, he looked away directing his gaze towards the wall beside him.

"I win" I whisper, fully aware that he can hear me and the littlest bit cocky that i had just won a staring contest against a vampire.

I didn't miss the way the corner of his mouth lifted into the barest of smirks. Oh and what a barely there smirk it was.

"Are you listening Bella?" Jess's voice invaded my mind.

"Mmm Hmm you were telling me about the Cullens"

"I also asked if you were interested in Edward. You were staring at him as if he was the only one in the room"

Not the only one - just the most important, besides the rest of the Cullens of course.

Instead of saying that though, I just shrug and say "He has nice eyes" I'm lying - they're far more then nice.

"I wouldn't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him"

She sniffed. She sounds actually hurt. Like she's warning me not to go after him because nothing will come of it.

"Don't worry Jess, I wasn't planning on it" Although i really wanted to, i knew he'd have no interest in me and i aslo knew he wasn't mine to have. The thought sent a pain to my chest.

"Good. Now come get your food already. Almost all the Jell-O's gone" She grabs my hand and drags me over to the Smorgasbord they had on offer. I just got a water and salad. Nothing else looked edible.

...

I had spent all lunch sneaking sideways glances at the table in the corner and everytime i caught Edward looking my heart would stutter and blood would rush to my cheeks. He on the otherhand was wearing his famous crooked grin and that made the embarressment so worth it. Though that all ended when the bell signaling the end of luch rang. I would have despised that bell if it wasn't bringing me closer to the man of my literal dreams.

Though bringing me closer may not be the best thing for my already shaky sanity. The Twilight love story was that of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, Not Edward Cullen and Bella Unknown.

Even if everyone thought that I was she, I could never replace her. They belonged together.

And I belonged back in the real world.

I sigh as I make my way to Biology conflicting emotions in tow whilst Mike rambles on about how lame he finds the class.

He says he doesn't really understand it. If I was as smart as 'Bella' I'd be able to help him. But I'm not and I'm probably going to embarrass myself in front of Edward.

Just as we enter the hall way leading to the biology room, I spot a restroom and change my direction towards it, telling Mike to continue on without me and that I'd just be a minute. I needed to see what I looked like. I needed to see if I was still me.

I made my way through the tiled room along the rows of cubicles until I reached the end of the room where the mirror hung.

I had avoided looking up until now but I could not resist any longer. I had to know.

Slowly slightly scared of what might meet me I bring my head up to stare directly into two cobalt eyes and both relief and disappointment fill me. I am still the way I have always been. My pale skin appearing even paler in the luminescent lights of the restroom. My dark chocolate brown hair falling in waves over my shoulders long enough to cover my chest and my cheeks slightly flushed a rosy red. But that is were the similarities between 'Bella' and I end. My eyes as mentioned are not the endless brown that held Edward so captivated but a blue which somehow changed shade with my mood.

And the DarkBlue-Violet which they are now is the shade they turn whenever I think of Edward.

My eyes are also big and round and although I like them I know they are way to child like for a 16 year old.

In fact my button nose and always small pouty lips do not help matters. I am also quite small, Though not as short as Alice,

And Edward is so tall. Though I suppose its better this way. I don't want Edward to be attracted to me because I look like 'Bella'.

I sigh again as I turn around and head towards the one place I've been dying to be and yet have avoided; the spot right beside Edward.

The last call bell rings through the hall way as a few lingering students enter class rooms and I am glad I wont be to late.

I take a deep breath before I enter my own and my eyes fall on Edwards as soon as I enter.

I look away as I make my way towards Mr. Banner to hand him my slip when I am suddenly blasted with a gust of warm air which blows my hair slightly around my face and I freeze.

How could I have forgotten? Just because I didn't look like 'Bella', didn't mean I didn't smell like her.

My eyes snap up and towards Edwards's immediately. His are dark with need and his body is frozen for an entirely different reason then my own.

I need to get out of here, my scent is hurting him.

Without breaking eye contact I take one slow step back and then another increasing my speed but never running. I am not scared neither am I really that stupid. Running would ignite his predatory instincts. I can only hope he is strong enough to resist. I know he has a strong will but I also know that I am not his 'Bella'. The only thing I am to him is his singer and there is not the obstacle of me being his soul mate to get in his way.

"Isabella" A male voice calls from the door way and Mr. Banner steps into view. "Where exactly do you think your going?"

Thinking quickly I say the only thing I can come up with.

"I'm sorry sir. But I'm suddenly not feeling so good. I realize I should of talked to you first, but I was worried I wouldn't make it to a bin in time" I fold my hands onto my stomach to distract my self from the urge to cross my fingers as I stand there awaiting his answer. It's something I do whenever I'm hoping for something. And right now I'm hoping he doesn't send me back to class. Edward already believes he has no soul. He does not need my death hanging over his head.

"Alright you can go to the nurse, I'll just get someone to take you" I nod my head and give him a soft thank you.

He doesn't know how much he has helped.

I start regretting that thank you with the next words out of his mouth.

"Cullen, I suppose you can go. You seem to know all this already" I don't hear Edwards reply. I'm not sure if he talked at all. All I know is the moment he stepped through the door the tears started to fall and my eyes slowly turned an aqua blue.

Such a happy colour but in my eyes it always reflects my anguish.

I know I should have looked down, should have hid my eyes from the ever observant vampire but just like always our eyes met when either of us entered a room. And what I saw in his was not what I expected.

Instead of the hunger and anger that was enticed my 'Bella's' scent. His dark golden eyes reflected only deep concern and some withheld desire that confused me. But that confusion was soon replaced when he spoke my name.

"Bella" His voice was like a lullaby with velvet over tones. As if it was made just to sooth me.

And sooth me it did. My tears stilled and my irises resumed their violet hue.

I wasn't surprised by the look of shock on Edwards face. It used to freak my old adoptive mother out too. That's why I took to wearing sunglasses. Not that anyone every got close enough to notice.

But as Edwards steps brought him to a stand still in front of me. I felt like he wasn't close enough.

"Bella" was all he said.

"Edward" was all I replied.

"ahmmm" came a throat clearing from the biology room door.

"Actually Edward seeing as Ms. Swan and yourself are already acquainted, perhaps we should allow someone else the chance to introduce themselves. Go sit down"

"Mr. Newton can you please take Isabella to the nurse"

"Yes Sir" came Mikes over excited voice.

Through out the entire exchange I couldn't help but notice the quiet growling rumble coming from Edward's chest and the way his fists clenched at the sound of Michael's name.

Perhaps he desired my blood after all and he didn't want his prey taken away.

And even with that prospect I still whimpered when he turned to leave causing him to freeze half turned and look back to me.

I couldn't even guess as to what colour my eyes were.

But Edwards held determination when he turned back to the teacher.

"Actually Mr. Banner this is our first meeting, I only know Bella's name because, well to be frank everyone does. I'm not sure how Bella knows mine though. One of her friends may have mentioned it" why is he doing this?

"Well to be frank Mr. Cullen I'd prefer you in the class room. You've proven many a time that you're obviously more knowledgeable then I and your expertise may be needed. Newton however can be spared"

By the way Edwards eyes narrowed I'm guessing I wasn't the only one who doubted Mr. Banners reasoning. Though for Edward I'm sure it's less about doubt and more about knowing exactly what's going through Mr. Banners head.

"Thank you sir you are too kind" Edward managed to pull off a polite pretence "But I am sure you are far more knowledgeable then I. You have taught me a lot. Which is why I think its best if I go. I believe Newton struggles in class and may need your help more. Ass well, if I am not mistaken I saw Bella and Newton talking earlier today and have already been introduced"

Mr. Banner's only reply was to point inside the class room and order Edward to sit and Michael to show me to the nurse.

Alas even Edwards perfect reasoning stood no chance against the authority of an ego bruised teacher.

The only sound from Edward as he left was a harsh growl of frustration, not even a goodbye.

I shake away the thought. Why would he say goodbye to his stolen prey?

Soon I find myself walking along side Mike towards the nurses office and away from the only place I wanted to be.

Why did I have to fake an illness? Why couldn't I have sat down just like 'Bella' did?  
>Because Bella didn't know that her proximity would hurt him and i did, thats why. My mind reminded me.<p>

So I continued along besides Mike in silence until we reached the office and Ms. Cope who offered to allow me the rest of the afternoon off. I refused stating that I was bound to be back on my feet by my next class and that I didn't want to go home on my first day but in truth I just couldn't stand the thought of being any further away from Edward then I already was. Argh, i really had lost my mind hadn't i?

A little less then one hour later after lying down pretending to be resting but really thinking about Edward, I made my way out to Ms. Cope telling her that by stomach had settled and that I would like to go to my next class. Secretly I hoped I would pass Edward on the way. But I instantly felt guilty. I would not hurt Edward for my own gain. In fact if it was in my control I would not hurt Edward ever.

I did not pass Edward on the way to class. However I did manage to run into Mike and he directed me to the gymnasium.

Argh, Sports.

Please don't be mistaken. I am no Bella Swan. I do have a fairly good hand eye co-ordination and I can safely say I have never hit someone in the back of the head with any kind of sports equipment. However like 'Bella' I do not like competitive sports. I often find their speed boring and my mind would wonder when ever I played, causing me to me to be not so good at the whole sports thing. However that did not include track. In fact I loved to run. Something which coincidently started about the time I got my first Twilight book, Five years earlier. Yes purely coincidental I lied to myself, I am not that obsessed with the Cullens. Though if I were to be honest, I did have a few Cullen traits.

So here I am sitting on the bleachers, thankfully excluded from my first day of gym. My back is leaning against one of the support polls and my head is tilted up to count the cracks in the plastered roof. 57 so far, that's got to be some kind of record.

"Mr. Dartin" I hear the coach call across the gym and I tilt my head to the side to see that 'Mr. Dartin' was a tall boy standing by the gym door.

"Excellent news on track try outs. I talked to the board and it's a go ahead. We both know they favor the football team but with that new government grant we've been able to refurbish the track over the break. What do you think about holding tryouts tomorrow afternoon? I want to get them out of the way as soon as possible so we can whip the fresh meat into shape for the next Inter-school Competition"

"Thats great news coach! Tomorrow sounds fine to me but we should probably send an announcement over the p.a system though"

"Sounds like just the job for you, Mind running up to the office and sending it out. Remember after school, meeting on the track"

"Sure thing coach" and with that the boy was gone and the coach went back to supervising the volleyball match the class was currently involved in.

10 minutes and one school wide announcement later the last bell had rung for the day and I make my way towards the parking lot as everyone else makes their way to the change rooms. I thought about asking the couch where i could find the track for tommorrow. But then i realise, i wouldn't even be here then. Surely this dream can't go on forever.

When I reached the parking lot after a quick trip to the office to hand in my attendance slip, where strangely I didn't run into Edward, there was still plenty of people around even though they were all rushing to get out of the rain that had recently begun to fall. I however was too transfixed by it to worry about getting wet. What's so wrong with water anyway?

Growing up in Phoenix it only rains a few times a year, if even that, and I had always been captivated by its beauty. The feel of every individual rain drop hitting your skin. The goose bumps from the change in temperature, the smell and taste of it.

It was phenomenal. The rain was one of my favorite things. So every chance I got I would stand out side in it, tilt my head heavenward and close my eyes. Which is exactly the same position I stood in now. At least I was until I felt the rain suddenly stop. I could feel my lips pouting even more then usual at the rains sudden disappearance and then my eyebrows furrow when I realized that not only could I still hear the rain but its scent had increased significantly as well. I was almost drooling at the smell.

Curious as to why and how this was occurring I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a very familiar pair of golden orbs. Que heart stutter.

Confused and already missing the rain I jut my bottom lip out further and give him the best doe eyes I can muster hoping he would remove his umbrella from above my head.

He doesn't though. In fact he doesn't do anything other then continue to stare at me get this glazed over look in his eyes leaving me wondering if vampires could space out like the rest of us.

"Edward?" I ask not really knowing what I'm asking.

Receiving no reply I conclude that vampires do indeed space out on occasion and that the situation called for the only appropriate words to say when someone spaces out.

"Earth to Edward, Is any body there?"

Almost immediately his eyes loose their glazed over appearances and I finally get the response I've been waiting for.

"Yes, sorry, I got distracted for a minute there. Did you want to ask me something?"

"Yes, why did you take the rain away? I was enjoying it." I asked in all innocents.

"Bella, you could catch your death standing out in the rain like this" I find my eyebrows furrowing once again.

Why did he care if I would catch my death or not? I know Edward would never wish death upon an innocent but surely he doesn't hold umbrellas up for everyone he notices standing out in the rain.

"Thank you Edward but ... Why?"

"Why what?"

I look to the umbrella before answering

"Why are you standing out in the rain holding an umbrella up for me?"

From the look on his face I don't think that was the question he was expecting.

"Is there something wrong with doing a good deed every now and then?"

"No, good deeds are called good for a reason. Thank you again. But don't think this means that I forgive you"

As soon as the words leave my mouth his eyes show remorse, pain and if I'm not mistaken self hatred. I am about to open my mouth and tell him the rains not that important but before I can he has started speaking.

"I'm sorry Bella you shouldn't forgive me. I failed you" Pardon?

"I should have just escorted you myself. But instead I let that vile Newton take you" Wait is he referring to Biology? And did he just call Mike vile?

Mike may be a little to orientated with woman but aren't all teenage boys?

"Mike is not vile Edward" For some reason Edward felt so strongly in his opinion that he clenched his fist against what I said. Perhaps Mike thought something Edward didn't like.

"And I wasn't talking about Biology. That wasn't your fault. Even your impeccable logic can't stand a chance against an ego bruised teacher"

"That may be true but I could have escorted you anyway. I didn't have to yield to Banners 'Authority'" and then his eyebrows creased in confusion and he developed a worried look in his eyes.

"Bella if you were not referring to what happened during Biology, What else have I done for you to find me guilty?"

"If I didn't make myself clear Edward I do forgive you for what happened during Biology. In fact there is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong. As for what you have done that I find utterly impossible to forgive is steal the rain from me."

I make sure to say the last part in obvious fake seriousness.

Which I believe Edward noticed by the breathtaking crooked grin he was now displaying upon his lips.

"I apologize Bella, I was not aware it was possible to steal the rain and as extraordinary as it would be to have it in my possession I feel compelled to return it to you" and with that the umbrella disappeared and the raindrops returned.

I let out a sigh of content.

"However only for the time it takes me to walk you to your car. Surely you would enjoy it more from the inside of your heated cab" I can't help but scrunch my nose up in response.

"Actually a heated cab doesn't sound all that appealing to me. I much prefer the heat of the sun or the chill of fresh air, especially when it's raining. It rains so rarely back in Phoenix"

"I'll make sure to remember that but perhaps just for now you can brave your cab for the drive home. You have already been ill today and I do not wish to feed whatever it is that ales you"

I sigh dramatically in jest and tell him that I will seek the 'comfort' of 'my' cab but only because it is important to him.

In which he kindly replied with a 'thank you Bella' and then mentioned his brothers and sisters and driving them home.

It was when he started to leave that my instincts kicked into gear and I caught his hand with my own effectively stopping him in his tracks and sending a radiating warmth along my skin.

Thank god I had a valid reason to stop him or I would have stood there like a bubbling idiot.

"Aren't you forgetting something Edward?" I ask

From the look of confusion on his face I'd say yes.

"You said you would walk me to my car" yep that did sound more lame out loud then it did in my head.

But his gaze softened never the less. However he slowly pulled his hand from my own and took a step away from me.

"Bella, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I offered only to be polite" I could feel my face drop and my heart breaking,

It really shouldn't hurt this much. I've known all along that he was 'Bella's' and its no surprise that he's not interested in me. I guess it just hurt to know he didn't even want to be friends. He was just being polite. He is a gentleman after all.

I smile weakly at him before replying

"That's okay Edward. I understand. I was just hoping we could be friends. But if you don't want to" I trail off not really wanting to think about it.

"I guess I'll see you in Biology" I said and then turned to leave.

"Yeah see you" I heard him mutter before his foot steps brought him towards his famous Volvo and away from me.

Though I suppose its for the best, this way he wasn't close enough to see the tears fall from my eyes. Not that he'd care, he was just a dream afterall.

**I know Vamps have good vision, but she has her back turned.** - S

Okay so i thought it might be useful to you if you had her eye colour chart so here it is.

DarkBlue violet - love

midnight blue - lust

aqua - saddness

Saphire - happiness

Electric blue - excitement

Cobolt - scared

Ice blue - anger

Coal - hate, (if looks could kill)

Grey - emotionless

**If I've missed an important emotion - which is likely because there are so many - please let me know.**


	6. Author Request

Author Request.

Hi Everyone I hope your enjoying my stories.

I just like to ask a favor.

I have received no review for this story and I'm contemplating taking it down.

I'm very busy and I have several other stories, on and off line that I am working on.

If you like this one please let me know other wise sadly it will go.

If there's anyway you think I could improve it and make it worth your while.

Let me know too.

-Dele


	7. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm happy to inform you that Bella Unknown is here to stay! i got some fabulous reviews from some even more fabulous people and i'd like to thank each and everyone of you. I was really worried that you guys didn't like my story :(. I'm glad to know you do but i promise not to let it go to my head. i'm well aware my writing needs work.**

**I'm sorry its taken so long to update and i apologize if i scared anyone and made you think the story was gone for good.**

p.s - Bella's eye chart is down the bottom again - i'll try to put it there every chapter.

Chapter 6 – Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

**EPOV**

This was the time of day when I wished I were able to sleep, High School.

Or was purgatory the right word? If there was any way to atone for my sins, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure.

The tedium was not something I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last.

I suppose this was my form of sleep - if sleep was defined as the inert state between active periods.

I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of the cafeteria, imagining patterns into them that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices that babbled like the gush of a river inside my head.

When it came to the human mind, I'd heard it all before and then some. Today, all thoughts were consumed with the trivial drama of a new addition to the small student body here. It took so little to work them all up. I'd seen the new face repeated in thought after thought from every single angle. I knew everything but the colour of her eyes and no matter how much I tried not to bother with the new shiny object I found myself more and more frustrated that this one piece of knowledge evaded me.

Why did no one care to note it? And why did she avoid eye contact so?

She was just an ordinary human girl, yet I found my eyes traveling to the cafeteria doors so that I could see her eyes for myself and have my curiosity sedated. It was annoying and tiresome that my thoughts centered around the same thing that half the sheep-like males were already imagining themselves in love with, just because she was something new to look at.

I tried harder to tune them out.

_'Edward'_. Alice called my name in her head, and had my attention at once.

It was just the same as having my name called aloud. I was glad my given name had fallen out of style lately - it had been annoying; anytime anyone thought of any Edward, my head would turn automatically...

My head didn't turn now. Alice and I were good at these private conversations.

It was rare that anyone caught us. I kept my eyes on textured grains of the cafeteria doors.

_'How is he holding up?'_ she asked me, referring to Jasper my brother and the newest to our lifestyle.

I frowned, just a small change in the set of my mouth, nothing that would tip the others off. I could easily be frowning out of boredom.

Alice's mental tone was alarmed now, and I saw in her mind that she was watching Jasper in her peripheral vision.

_'Is there any danger?'_

She searched ahead, into the immediate future, skimming through visions of monotony for the source behind my frown.

I turned my head slowly to the left, as if looking at the bricks of the wall, sighed, and then to the right, back to the cafeteria doors. Only Alice knew I was shaking my head.

She relaxed. _'Let me know if it gets too bad.'_

I moved only my eyes, up to the ceiling above, and back down.

_'Thanks for doing this'_ she replied

I was glad I couldn't answer her aloud. What would I say? My pleasure?

It was hardly that. I didn't enjoy listening to Jasper's struggle. Was it really necessary to experiment like this? Wouldn't the safer path be to just admit that he might never be able to handle the thirst the way the rest of us could, and not push his limits? Why flirt with disaster?

It had been two weeks since our last hunting trip. That was not an immensely difficult time span for the rest of us. A little uncomfortable occasionally - if a human walked too close, if the wind blew the wrong way. But humans rarely walked too close, they even avoided eye contact.

Their instincts told them what their conscious minds would never understand:

We were dangerous.

Which is why I found myself filled with shock that as soon as the cafeteria doors opened I was met with two round warm blue-violet orbs situated in the face of the new girl Isabella Swan or Bella as she preferred.

I wasn't even in her direct line of vision. Even odder still is that she didn't look away.

Her eyes which seemed to deepen the longer I gazed upon them where not filled with the nervousness that I usually encountered in humans before they looked quickly away but rather ... something else. I wasn't entirely sure I knew what it was.

And I found my eyebrows furrowing in deeper confusion as I tried to read her mind in hope that her thoughts would reveal the answer. But instead I was met with silence.

I felt a moment of unease.

This was nothing I'd ever encountered before. Was there something wrong with me?

Worried, I listened harder.

All the voices I'd been blocking were suddenly shouting in my head.

I wasn't surprised when once again they revolved around Bella. But the point was that I could hear them all, hear every insignificant thing they were thinking as it passed through their minds. But nothing at all from the new student with the deep eyes that I felt were telling me something I didn't understand.

I found myself using my vampire hearing to listen out for anything she said hoping that hearing her voice would help me identify her mental voice amongst the hundreds in my mind.

So far though she hadn't said a word. Instead my ears were met with the voice of Jessica Stanley as she regaled her with the local gossip about my family and I.

Her gossip ended however when she noticed Bella's and my eyes locked in gaze.

A gaze I decided was time to break when Jessica questions Bella's interest in me.

Encouraging any feelings she may have for me would not do either of us any favors.

Though it is clear that Bella wasn't paying attention to her gossip when instead of answering Jessica's question she whispers two words in an unusually delicate voice.

"I Win"

I can't help the small smirk that appears on my lips at the prospect of her actually winning a staring contest against a vampire.

But my smirk falters when Jessica repeats her question and it is not answered with a direct yes or no but rather a nonchalant comment about my eyes.

I can't help the unrecognizable feeling that fills me without my permission but I am soon distracted from my confusion about it when Jessica warns Bella against me.

Suddenly the feeling that filled me a second ago is pushed to the back of my mind as I am filled with the sudden need to do anything it takes to quiet Jessica but that need is shortly replaced when Bella informs her that she isn't planning on pursuing me. Usually this would bring me relief but for some reason it brings me the complete opposite.

Unexpectedly my chair is kicked from underneath and Jaspers mental voice appears louder then usual inside my head.

'_Edward, what on earth has you feeling this way? Here I am nearly falling off the wagon and I am suddenly filled with a growing confusion as to why. Then I am for some reason filled with humor at the prospect, then PRIDE for god sake! And I don't even have enough time to feel self disgusted before I am filled with the need to rip my intended preys head from her shoulders. AND after all that I feel like I have no reason to live! And imagine my surprise when I turn around and find that it's you who is emitting all these emotions, whilst staring at a god dam wall!'_

I blink. What is there to say to that? Surely he is over stating my emotions.

'_I can sense your skepticism Edward and although feeling content would look like feeling like a million bucks next to your usual apathy. Trust me. I'm not overstating your emotions'_

Not knowing what to say I simply shrug my shoulders and look away.

Too bad I just happened to look into the eyes of a scheming pixie.

…

Lunch went both too fast and too slow. I still couldn't hear Bella's mind and it was frustrating me to no end.  
>My curiosity was driving me crazy. Why did she keep glancing my way? Was it just because she too was curious of my family's differences?<br>My reaction to her glances wasn't just frustration, in fact everytime i caught her eye a smile i couldn't control would spread across my face.

I comb a hand through my hair in frustration. I have to ignore these irrational feelings, even Jasper felt the need to calm me down.

'I'm fine' I tell him under my breath as we split ways.

At least I'll have an hour of correcting Mr. Banner to distract me.

I made it to biology and sat myself down in my regular seat. Mr. Banner had already started the role, in hope that he would call my name before I arrived. He never did. You just can't race a vampire and win.

I am soon distracted from my distraction though when I hear a delicate set of lungs take a deep breath and I turn my head just in time to meet Bella's eyes as she steps through the door.

She quickly looks away though and directs her gaze towards Mr. Banner.

For a second my mind is occupied with images of snapping Banners neck but then i am distracted when Bella passes in front of the heater and I am suddenly surrounded by her mouthwatering scent. I have to freeze every muscle in my body just to keep myself from running (at vampire speed) to her side just to be closer to that aroma. I prepare myself for the inevitable bloodlust, but it never comes.

Instead I realize, as I take a deep breath, that she is more unusual then I first thought.

She doesn't smell human at all.

She doesn't act like one either as her eyes snap up to mine and she begins a slow retreat out the door whilst never breaking eye contact.

Even though I am now sure she is not human, the desperation in her voice as she explains her illness to Mr. Banner has me convinced that she can become sick like one. I do not like where my mind has begun to wonder as I imagine what kind of sickness she may have, I pray to god it is not serious.

Although I can not fathom why I am so concerned, I am more then grateful when Mr. Banner chooses me to escort Bella to the nurse. Even though his choice was spurred greatly by his desire to get rid of me.

All I do know is the moment I stepped into the hall I felt like I had been punched in the heart.

Bella stands there crying looking as if she knows she's going to die. I can't help it when her name slips from my lips as the need to comfort her overwhelms me.

As soon I say her name her tears still and her eyes resume the blue-violet hue which coloured them the first time I saw them. I had been too distracted with her health before to notice that the aqua that they were but seconds ago was anything unusual.

I am filled with shock for what must be the fifth time today as I find she has yet another inhuman attribute.

But finding out what she is, is not my major concern.

I need to get her to Carlisle, he is the best doctor in I'm sure the world. And she will have nothing but the best.

I find myself stepping closer as I feel the need to be nearer to her and I repeat her name in greeting.

Her reply seems to lessen my worry but only by a fraction.

Her voice is heavenly as she speaks my name.

But all too soon I am brought back to reality when Mr. Banner clears his throat from near the biology room door.

A quick peek into his mind leaves me barely in control.

"Actually Edward seeing as Ms. Swan and yourself are already acquainted, perhaps we should allow someone else the chance to introduce themselves. Go sit down" Like hell I would.

I felt my fists ball on their own accord in reaction to his next sentence.

"Mr. Newton can you please take Isabella to the nurse"

"Yes Sir" was Newton's courteous reply, whilst his thoughts were anything but gentlemanly.

'… _and Ms. Cope will let her go home … I'll drive her … and she'll want to thank me, perhaps with a kiss! … or I could ask her out…' _The boy had no class. He wanted to take advantage of her ill health and attempt to obtain a kiss! I hope he catches her illness.

I nearly lost it when I reminded myself exactly what he'd have to do to catch it.

And that was when I had to back track. Who was I to care?

And what was she to me. The answer was nothing.

I was nothing but a vampire and she was … nothing, nothing but a curiosity.

She wasn't human and I needed to figure out what she was.

For my families safety and to sedate my curiosity.

But even if that was the case, she was still in need of medical attention and standing around fighting Mr. Banner's decision would only prolong her time without it.

So I turned to enter back into the class room, only I wasn't even completely facing the door before I freeze.

The sound of Bella whimpering causes a tightening in my chest and it pulls me to turn back to her.

And what I see nearly has me closing the distance to comfort her.

Her eyes were the deepest brown i had ever seen and the expression in them left me with little doubt about my next decision. She needed me.

Whether rational or not, she needed me and I wasn't about to let her down.

Filled with determination, I turn to face Mr. Banner.

"Actually Mr. Banner this is our first meeting, I only know Bella's name because, well to be frank, everyone does. I'm not sure how Bella knows mine though. One of her friends may have mentioned it" I hope my half truth is enough to persuade him. His reply leaves me little hope remaining.

"Well to be frank Mr. Cullen I'd prefer you in the class room. You've proven many a time that you're obviously more knowledgeable then I and your expertise may be needed. Newton however can be spared"

I can't help but narrow my eyes. Mr. Banner has always hated me for knowing more about his subject then himself. His thoughts at this particular moment leave the feeling mutual.

_'...I won't have those lovebirds making out whilst I teach my class … Bloody show off Cullen...'_

Lovebirds! The man has no idea what could happen if she got any were near my teeth.

"Thank you sir you are too kind" I manage to lie through my teeth

"But I am sure you are far more knowledgeable then I. You have taught me a lot. Which is why I think its best if I go. I believe Newton struggles in class and may need your help more. Ass well, if I am not mistaken I saw Bella and Newton talking earlier today and have already been introduced" well I didn't say I was there whilst they were talking. I had to endure Newton's lovesick mind to catch a glimpse at their conversation.

Mr. Banner's only reply is to point inside the class room and order me to sit and Newton to show Bella to the nurse.

There was no way to win this one. I felt frustrated at my own uselessness. I may not be proud of it but I was a powerful vampire and yet I couldn't win against the 'authority' of a simple school teacher?

I let out a harsh growl as I walk into the class room passing Newton on the way.

I somehow manage to resist the sudden urge to punch his shit eating grin off his face.

I soon find myself glaring down at my desk whilst observing Bella's health through Newton's mind.

No further explanation needed for the glaring.

'_Should I ask her something? ... I should probably wait until I driver her home… she probably feels to ill to talk … wonder if its food poisoning…can you get that from salad…I once got it from a chili dog…' _

I didn't know whether it was better or worse that he cared about her health, I didn't have a chance to decide before his loud thoughts entered my mind again.

'_NOOO! ...What does she mean she doesn't want to go home?... anyone would jump at the chance of a day off school'_

As much as it surprised me, I actually agreed with the boy.

Why didn't she want to go home?

And more importantly, why wasn't the nurse doing anything more then sending her into the sick bay? she should go to the hospital or at least go home and rest.

Luckily there was a ninth grader faking a stomach ache or I would have had no way to keep an eye on her.

A little less then an hour later she left telling Ms. Cope that her stomach had settled and that she'd like to go to her next class and as I made my way to mine I made sure to steer clear of her path. My involvement would do no good.

Unfortunately Newton 'accidentally' ran into her instead.

When they made it to class, I began to worry.

Surely she wasn't up for physical activity just yet?

Thankfully the teacher gave her the day off since it was her first day.

I watched her through Newton's mind, ignoring his thoughts as his eyes hardly ever leave her.

I studied her as she sat on the bleachers staring up at the cracks in the roof as I had done the wall in the cafeteria earlier. Her focus barely straying until 45 minutes later when the coach's raised voice drew her attention.

"Mr. Dartin" he threw his voice to the other side of the gym where a boy I didn't recognize stood at the entrance doors.

Bella seemed curious and her eyes darker but Newton's human vision hindered my ability to study all her features.

"Excellent news on track try outs. I talked to the board and it's a go ahead …" He rambled on about the track tryouts and sent the boy off to send a message through the p.a. system.

10 minutes and one school wide announcement later the last bell had rung for the day and I made my way towards the parking lot, still keeping a close eye on Bella. Unfortunately Newton left to change and I was left unnervingly blind to her whereabouts. I tried the coach's mind, only to find that he wasn't even aware of her presence. My desperation only spurred me to retreat from my observations. It was frightening how much of a stalker I was becoming.

When I made it to the parking lot it was raining and I raced at the fastest speed I dared in front of humans. Rose would kill me if I ruined my car in anyway.

My eyes wander to the school doors as I wait for my siblings to arrive.

Student after student poured out into the parking lot, scurrying to get into their heated cabs.

I began to worry when my sibling didn't appear after five minutes.

I was about to scan the school for their minds when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

There she was. Bella

She stood out amongst the hustle and bustle of the student population, taking her time, seemingly unconcerned by the rain.

In fact I had begun to believe she hadn't noticed it until she stopped in the middle of the walkway after exiting the office.

Unconcerned by the people around her, she turned her head to the sky and a small smile played on her lips.

It really was a beautiful sight.

But extremely stupid, she could catch her death, especially after her illness earlier during the day.

So I did the only reasonable thing to do. I decided to protect the object of my curiosity; after all, if she was dead *wince* I wouldn't be able to find out what she is, I reasoned.

Grabbing my umbrella out of the glove compartment I head out toward her.

As soon as I had lifted it above her head however, the most adorable pout formed on her lips and her eye brows furrowed in confusion.

Her eyes pop open and I am met with two magenta orbs which slowly morph in to blue-violet.

Is their a reason her eyes change colour so?

I don't contemplate it further. My thoughts seize and become muddled when those warm violet eyes widen and those pouty lips pout even further. . . . Beautiful . . .

I'm mildly aware of an angel calling my name, but I'm too dazed to answer.

Then the angel calls again, this time her voice is insistent.

"Earth to Edward, Is any body there?" I'm immediately brought back to reality.

What. On. Earth. Was. That?

Concerned for my sanity I resort to distracting her by playing dumb.

"Yes, sorry, I got distracted for a minute there. Did you want to ask me something?"

Her only reply is to innocently ask why I had taken the rain away and mention that she was enjoying it.

"Bella, you could catch your death standing out in the rain like this" I state in utter seriousness, but it only seems to confuse her further.

"Thank you Edward but ... Why?" she asks. And I now find I am the one confused.

"Why what?"

She looks to the umbrella before answering

"Why are you standing out in the rain holding an umbrella up for me?"

Her question shocks me. Why am I doing this? Well I can hardly mention that I'm protecting my curiosity.

So instead I say:

"Is there something wrong with doing a good deed every now and then?"

In which she replies

"No, good deeds are called good for a reason. Thank you again. But don't think this means that I forgive you"

Dear Lord, how could I have not contemplated this? Of course she wouldn't forgive me for failing her the way I did.

She practically begged me to stay and yet I walked away.

I have to do apologize. Now.

"I'm sorry Bella you shouldn't forgive me. I failed you. I should have just escorted you myself. But instead I let that vile Newton take you"

She doesn't acknowledge my apology. Instead she immediately defends the Newton boy.

Does she 'like' him? Was she beginning me to hurry up and leave, not stay?

She soon moves on to explain that she wasn't even talking about the Biology incident. Though I am glad she doesn't blame me for it, I still believe it was my fault. I could have escorted her anyway. I didn't have to yield to Banner's 'Authority', not to mention the fact that it was I who did the ego bruising in the first place.

But then I fully grasp what she is saying.

If she was not referring to the biology incident, what else have I done for her to find me guilty?

When I ask she replies by restating her belief that what happened during Biology was not my fault and that as for what I have done that she finds 'utterly impossible' to forgive is steal the rain from her.

I can't help but smile with relief when I realize that she has been speaking of the rain all this time. She truly is unpredictable.

I play along with her fake seriousness when I reply

"I apologize Bella, I was not aware it was possible to steal the rain and as extraordinary as it would be to have it in my possession I feel compelled to return it to you" and with that said I remove the umbrella from shielding her and let the rain droplets fall upon her head in jest.

She lets out a sigh of content.

"However" I say

"only for the time it takes me to walk you to your car. Surely you would enjoy it more from the inside of your heated cab" her response is to adorably scrunch her nose.

"Actually a heated cab doesn't sound all that appealing to me. I much prefer the heat of the sun or the chill of fresh air, especially when it's raining. It rains so rarely back in Phoenix" I'll have to remember that.

"I'll make sure to remember that" I tell her

"But perhaps just for now you can brave your cab for the drive home. You have already been ill today and I do not wish to feed whatever it is that ales you"

She sighs dramatically and tells me that she will seek the 'comfort' of her cab but only because it is important to me.

I can't help the sensation I get when she says that.

It seems Jasper can't help but notice it either as he and the rest of my siblings finally arrive.

'_Edward?' _Jasper questions.

And with that my head is filled with the thoughts of my family.

I have some explaining to do.

I offer Bella my thanks and then declare that I have to drive brothers and sisters home.

I start to leave but I am stopped in my tracks when warmth radiates up my arm and I feel a delicate hand grasp mine.

"Aren't you forgetting something Edward?" she asks

Am I?

"You said you would walk me to my car" the word _pathetic_ screams in my mind, but it is not a thought of my own. In fact i am all the more urgent to leave so that i may go yell at Rosalie who is now in my car along with the rest of my family. I need to get back to them as well, their thoughts are escalating.

I slowly pull my hand from hers and take a step back.

"Bella, I don't want you to get the wrong idea" I say, because I truly don't.

"I offered only to be polite" it would not be safe for her if we were to become too close.

I nearly take it back though when her face drops in misery.

She smiles weakly before replying

"That's okay Edward. I understand. I was just hoping we could be friends. But if you don't want to..." she trails off

"I guess I'll see you in Biology" she finishes then turns to leave.

"Yeah see you" I mutter whilst her words remind me of my vanity. She had already mentioned in the cafeteria that she had no plans to pursue me romantically, yet I had again assumed she did.

Why did I feel as if my hopes had been crushed?

I do my best to forget the feeling as I walk back towards my Volvo and away from her, and at the same time I absently wonder why the rain smells faintly of salt.

...

**Once again I'm Sorry its taken me so long but i hope you liked it.**

**hope to update soon - Dele**

**...**

**Heres the eye chart again ( i will provide explanations for the colours later on)**

DarkBlue Violet(the colour Edward liked in the original twilight (Its a dark blue) - love  
>midnight blue - lust<br>aqua - saddness  
>Saphire - happiness<br>Electric blue - excitement  
>Cobolt - scared<br>Ice blue - anger  
>Coal - hate, (if looks could kill)<br>Grey - emotionless  
>Brown - need<br>Purple - Curiosity


	8. I Killed the car didn't I?

Chapter Seven - I killed the car didn't i?

BPOV

It wasn't long before the tears began to blur my vision and it wasn't long after that that the utter silence surrounding me brang reality crashing down like the rain upon the cab roof. I had spent all day acting as if this was all a dream. Pretending that this really wasn't happening helped me cope, it made it less frightening. But now, as the pain in my soul began to feel too real to be imagined, I was scared.

What was happening?

Yesterday I was a nobody, an orphan, not even a last name to tie me to someone. I didn't belong, and every day I wished to be somewhere else. In fact I often day dreamed about what it would be like to be here. About how if I was to ever be adopted I'd want it to be by a family as wonderful as the Cullen's.

And today, you'd think I'd be happy. Deep down inside I am but Edwards's rejection, even as a friend. It was the straw that broke the camels back and now I'm just scared and confused.

That's why when the screech of tires burst its way into my consciousness it took me awhile to realize that they were coming from my truck.

And it wasn't long before my tear stained vision faded to black as the cab collided with the forest that bordered the road.

EPOV

My family wasn't happy. Though they technically weren't unhappy either. Mostly they were curious, the exceptions being the all knowing Alice and Rosalie who was currently insulting me at such a speed that I was amazed she hadn't broken the sound barrier.

It was when she begun focusing her thoughts on Bella though that I finally cracked.

"Insult me all you please Rosalie, but if you so much as mention Bella's name in the same sentence as the words running through your head again, I will be lead to do something you will most definately not enjoy"

My threat was met with silence; I usually was not one to threaten.

"Edward" Jasper finally broke the silence "We're all just a little concerned with your behavior today"

"There's no reason for concern"

"Then may I ask what has you so interested in the Swan girl"

"Her name is Bella" I reply automatically. Jasper raises his eyebrow.

"And the only interest I hold in her is curiosity" I affirm. His eyebrow doesn't lower.

"And what makes you so curious about her?" I think about it before answering but in the end its always best to tell the truth in my family.

"She's not human" and the chaos returns.

"What do you mean she's not human?!" Rosalie screeched, her mind immediately thinking of the possible dangers Bella could hold for the family.

"I mean exactly that. She has inhuman attributes that lead me to believe that she isn't completely human"

"What kind of attributes?" question Jasper, his mind already going back to his training.

"Nothing that is a threat to us" I assure him.  
>"She just doesn't smell edible and her iris' change colour"<p>

"Could she be a vampire?"

"NO!" I affirm loudly, she can't, she doesn't disserve this fate.

"Chill dude, we'll figure this out" Emmett who had been uncharacteristically quite cut in.

"Yes, we just have to get close to her and ..." Alice pauses mid sentence, her eyes glazing over. I look into her mind to see her vision play out.

Bella is crying, her eyes are cobalt and she looked so scared. Suddenly screeching tires fill my mind and Bella looks up just in time to see the forest she is hurtling towards, she crashes and the vision ends.

I am out the door and the car is abandoned before anyone has time to protest, I have to save her.

When I get there her car is wrapped around a tree and she is unconscious. Without giving the action a second thought I rip the truck door off its hinges and gather her up in my arms, within seconds I am 50ft away and just in time before the engine catches fire. I'm horrified by the thought of what could have happened if I hadn't gotten here in time.

"Edward" Alice's voice reaches me from were she and my family stand on the road.  
>"I called Carlisle, he'll meet us at home; he thinks that its better then bringing her to the hospital were some of the tests may reveal her abnormalities" I nod and begin to walk with her to the Volvo which Emmett drove here.<p>

…

"So what do you think she is?" Emmett questions whilst we wait for Carlisle, Bella is laying on the couch and Esme is hovering over her.

My reply reflects the thoughts of all the family "I don't know"

"Well what are we going to do?" this question my family has many answers to.

Rosalie:_ ...Interrogate her…we need to know if she is a threat_

Esme:_ …Ask her…I'm sure she would tell us_

Emmett:_ … I wonder if she's strong enough for an arm wrestle?_

Jasper:_ …Gain her trust…not an enemy_

Alice:_ …Get close to her…ooh shopping!_

A strange need to protect Bella comes over me and I find only the non intrusive ideas agreeable. In addition they offer the perfect way to sedate this growing hunger inside me, even now I feel the need to inch my self closer to her but I keep myself at bay.

"I agree with Alice, getting close to her may be the best way of handling the situation. We don't want to scare her, if we want to know what she is, she has to tell us of her own free will"

"I agree" Carlisle's voice comes from the door way and we all turn to greet him.

"Hello family how's the patient?" Carlisle replies

"That's what your here for doc" Emmett answers

Carlisle is quick to examine her. "She doesn't appear to be harmed, not internally or externally and her pulse and breathing rate are regular. She's about 1.5 degrees under the average human temperature but that's nothing too unusual. She appears practically human, although her scent is a bit peculiar, not attracting in the thirst sense and not as damp as a human, almost like a vampire but not quite."

"Do you have any theories?" I ask

"None in the slightest, I've only encountered four different beings before and she appears to be none of them. She's most definately not a shape shifter or a child of the moon nor a vampire, in fact her scent could just be related to a medical disorder"

"But what about her eyes" I say hoping that she is not truly sick.

"What of her eyes" Carlisle questions and I realize he does not know.

"Her eyes change colour, so far I have witnessed, violet, aqua, brown, purple and cobalt"

"That is interesting, I'm going to have to look into it, I'll see if I can find something in my library, until then I suggest we learn everything we can about her, become her friends at school, invite her over to the house, observe her, but do not appear to her as a threat, we don't know what she is or how powerful she could be"

Everyone nods their heads and it is settled, starting from the moment Bella awakes, we will attempt to gain her trust and friendship. It is slightly worrying how much my heart likes the idea.

BPOV

My eyes open slowly to meet the afternoon shadows of a cream tinted ceiling and I am confused, that confusion turns quickly to misery though when I realize that it really was all a dream, If it wasn't I'd still be lying in 'Bella's' cab right now in rather a large amount of pain, or at least a hospital with morphine to cloud it but this wasn't a hospital, it was too quite.

"Bella" I blinked, that beautiful voice didn't belong in my world.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I turn my head to face the owner of the voice and draw in a breath when I am met with the 7 most beautiful people in the world, I swallow as I contemplate whether to answer, whether indulging in this insanity is a good idea, but then I see Edward and I know there is no going back.

"Yes Carlisle" I answer his question and everyone's eyes widen slightly in response

"How do you know my name?" oops, not a good start

"I read it ... I mean heard it somewhere, would you prefer I call you Dr. Cullen?"

"No, Carlisle is fine. Bella do you remember what happened?"

"I crashed" I look around me and finally realize that I am in their home  
>"How did I get here?" Carlisle pauses for a split second, literally almost undetectable to a human.<p>

"You were closer to me then the hospital so my children brought you here for medical treatment. But, it seems you are in need of none" none? The car doesn't even have airbags!

I pull myself away from the thought and give everyone a grateful look. "Thank you, I'm sure if you had not found me I would be a lot worse off"

Everyone but Rosalie and Edward give me a sad smile but Emmett's widens and he slaps Edward on the shoulder. "Yeah if Edward here hadn't pulled you out of that scrap heap of yours in time you would have been toasted" my eyes widen to the size of saucepans. Toasted? As in burned alive? But then I realize that I wasn't and Edward was the one that saved me. Why had he though? i wasn't anyone special to him.

I turn toward Edward and his face holds a worried expression, the only thing I want to do in that moment is rid him of his worries. Before I know it I am on the tips of my toes with my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Edward, you saved my life"

He inhales sharply then freezes and i freeze instantly inreaction. how could i have forgotten my scent? he seemed to be handling it so well, but maybe that was just because we were outside before. i try to step away but two strong arms cage me and he slowly leans down towards my neck. he's going to kill me, i can't let him do it. he won't forgive himself.

"Edward, please... you don't wan't to do this" i whisper in his ear.

"I'm pretty sure i do" he purrs in response and as knee-wobbling as that sound is, i know he's not acting like himself.

"Think of Calisle...and Esme, you don't want to disapoint or hurt them do you? and i'm sure your family doesn't want to move again so soon" i can feel his breath stop on my neck and the buzzing which i pressume was his family urging him to stop under their breaths stops too.

"What are you talking about bella?" he mumbles in to my neck.

"i don't want you to regret this"

"this?" he's going to make me say it?

"killing me, Edward" and with that he is on the other side of the room, right up against the wall. He looks so scared and confused all i want to do is comfort him but i know stepping closer will only make things worse.

"i..i should g..go" i stutter then spin on my heels only to be met with 6 wide-eyed but very serious looking vampires blocking my exits.

"Bella" Calisle says slowly "I think we have some things to discuss" i hadn't even thought up to the point of talking with the cullens, would that be a good idea? i guess there's no reason i shouldn't.

"Yes, we do. However, i do not wish to make Edward uncomfortable, purhaps some other time" Calisle's eyes flick over to Edward for a millisecnd before returning to me.

"I'll be fine" Edward affirms from behind me before he makes his ways to the furthest corner of the room from me. i can't help the feeling that comes over me at the distance. i look back to the rest of the cullens though and heave a big breath before opening my mouth to speak. Before i can though, the sound of a car distracts me.

"There's some one coming" i say

"How do you know?" Carlisle asks and i frown in response

"I can hear the car" how else?

"of course" Calisle replys  
>"It's likely your father come to pick you up, allow us to escort you"<p>

With that i am 'escorted by six vampire to the front door were we find Esme greeting a very worried looking Charlie.

"Dad" i say, hoping to rid his worries

"Bella" he says as he walks right up to me, i swear he's about to swoop me up in a hug but he stops short and instead grabs me by the shoulders and looks me up and down.

"Are you hurt?" he asks disecting my expression in only the way a father could.

"i'm fine dad, please don't worry" i don't like it when i worry you, i'm not your daughter, i think instead.

"okay kido, lets get you home then" he says whilst he turns to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, i can't tell you how much your help means to me, if there's anything i can do to repay you just let me know" he says thanking Carlisle.

"please call me Carlisle and there's no need to repay me Chief Swan, besides checking her over, i really didn't need to do anything more"

"well Carlisle, please Call me Charlie and i still apreciate what you did for my daughter" my heart swells, i've never been called someones daughter.

Carlisle replys with a nod of his head and Charlie says his goodbyes before he starts to lead me towards the door but i stop him before we leave and turn back towards the Cullens.

"thank you all for your help and generosity, even with my little miracle, i could very well be much worse off if you hadn't of saved me"

everyone holds small smiles whilst Rosalies and Edwards faces are blank. i let my head fall alittle, maybe he wishes he didn't save me?

"your welcome bella, i'm glad my children got there in time" i can't help but smile at Esme, she is exactly the loving and caring mother i imagined her to be.

"so am i, i hope to see you and Carlisle again sometime"

"i'm sure we'll see you soon" Carlisle replies and i know he still expects an explanation.

"alright kido, lets get going" Charlie puts his arm around my shoulder and we head towards the cruiser.

when i'm inside and seated i turn towards them standing on the porch and wave goodbye. they all wave back except rosalie and edward. charlie starts the car and we are about to begin driving when Alice comes running up calling my name.

"Bella i nearly forgot, we'll pick you up for school" my brows furrow until i realise exactly what she means

"thank you Alice, but i'm sure i can walk"

"you'll do no such thing, we'll pick you up at eight thirty"

i smile "thanks Alice"

and with that we're off, it doesn't take me long to face the music.

"dad" i say with trepidation

"yeah bells"

i take a deap breath "i'm sorry"

i see his brows furrow

"what for?"

"i killed the car didn't i?"

"oh that, don't worry about it bells, i should have known that thing wasn't fit for driving" a guilty look crosses his face.

"no dad it wasn't your fault, i was upset and wasn't paying attention to what i was doing"

"why were you upset? did someone hurt you?"

"n..no one hurt me" he glances at me with a frown whilst watching the road.

"no one hurt me on purpass" his frown deepens.

"whats his name?"

"what makes you think it was a guy" i say trying to distract him.

"fatherly intuition"

"dad it doesn't matter"

"anyone who hurts my daughter will be met with the barrel of my gun, now whats his name"

"i'm not telling, its not his fault"

he sighs "alright, but if it happens again, you let me know alright"

"alright"

in no time we are home and charlie is ordering pizza after refusing my atempts to pursuade him to let me make dinner, he says i need my rest.

we eat peperoni pizza whilst watching the game until i feel my eye lids start to droop.

"Dad" i say whilst yawning "i better get to bed"

"of course kid, good night"

"night" i say and give him a hug he most definately wasn't expecting. i've decided to act the way a daughter should, even if Bella didn't.

i leave a shocked charlie in my wake and make my way to bed, i cross my fingers as my last thought enters my head.

i hope i don't wake up to find this all to be a dream.

-  
>EYE CHART =<br>DarkBlue Violet(the colour Edward liked in the original twilight (Its a dark blue) - love  
>midnight blue - lust<br>aqua - saddness  
>Saphire - happiness<br>Electric blue - excitement  
>Cobolt - scared<br>Ice blue - anger  
>Coal - hate, (if looks could kill)<br>Grey - emotionless  
>Brown - need<br>Purple - Curiosity


End file.
